A radio frequency system referred to as a Multifunction System (MFS) is known. The MFS is based upon hardware previously developed. The MFS includes up to four receiver-exciter modules (REMS) coupled through an RF distribution module (also known as an RFD) to a single receive antenna and to a single transmit antenna (more specifically through a transmit power amplifier coupled to the transmit antenna).
The MFS has both receive and transmit capability. The MFS is operable to detect a radio transmission from a remote radio frequency (RF) system, for example, an enemy military communication system, and to transmit a jamming signal to jam the remote system.
From discussion below in conjunction with FIGS. 1-3, it will be recognized that the conventional MFS can transmit only one transmit signal using only one transmit antenna, and therefore to jam only one remote RF system. However, it would be desirable to provide an MFS that can transmit a plurality of transmit signals using a plurality of transmit antennas, and therefore operable to jam a plurality of remote RF systems, without changing the overall architecture of the MFS.